Fallen Angel
by jaik
Summary: Chap 6 up. Buffy meets the charmed ones after the big battle. Thanks for the reviews and inputs.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this is a good idea. It's a little out of date being that both of these shows are no longer on the air. Here's what's going on. Buffy is leaving the crater that was once Sunnydale. She is on her way to San Francisco to meet up with the charmed ones. I'm making this before Piper knew about Leo. This will be an A/U how she found out. When and if the other sisters come in I'll be using Prue because I never really cared for Paige. There are no plans for demon hunting I mostly just wanted them to meet. But who knows where this will lead. Enjoy.

**Fallen Angel**

**Part 1**

Buffy stood nearly paralyzed over what was once home. She felt nothing seeing the non existent town of Sunnydale, California. It certainly wasn't your ordinary small town USA but it had a few good memories rooted into it before heaven and earth collided opening a doorway straight to hell. They stood over the crater that was once Sunnydale. It was an unbelievable sight. They made it out alive. No one expected to live and now the Hellmouth was no more. What were they expected to do now? Can they have a real life after nearly a decade of fighting? There will be high school for the younger girls. There are college hopes for Willow, Buffy and possibly the older girls. Maybe they could talk Xander into pursuing a business degree. He'd be great going into business for himself; Xander Harris Construction, Inc has a nice ring to it. With what money would be another question to address later.

Giles was the one to break through the reverie and herded them all silently back to the bus. Where do we go from here? No one knew. No one had any ideas but then again just hours ago they won the battle of battles. The dust will settle and life will carry on as it always has ignorant to the continuous war of good and evil.

Buffy sat on the bus wondering what life has in store next. She never thought she'd be granted a full life. The life expectancy of a Slayer was late teens to early twenties. She made it over the hump. What now? It was all laughable. It all seemed like a joke now…life. She wanted to be happy about being alive but there was something dangling in the back of her mind. She tried desperately not to let it come to the front. However, after each fight being pulled from heaven tortured her mind. Most days she could suppress it but today she had fought the battle of battles. She was human. She was mortal which reminded her that she was hurt and exhausted but at least it was over. That is what she was hoping for…relief.

She will always remember being surrounded by warmth and love. She had once been complete for brief moment. The feeling of utter happiness made up the world in the clouds. There were no battles to fight, no wars waged, no ugliness to face. There wasn't a bad thought amongst the fray. But she was no longer there where ever there was.

She couldn't feel anything because always in the back of her mind was heaven. She was ripped from heaven and couldn't put it out of her mind no matter how hard she tried or how much she wanted to. She was here once again with the people who loved her most but she couldn't feel the same kind of contentment she felt before death won out. Death was her gift after all. She gave it gladly willingly sacrificing herself for the greater good. In her afterlife, for lack of a better word, she knew that everyone she cared about was alright. She just knew it. Time didn't mean anything. Nothing had form. She knew nothing about theology or dimensions but she thought she was in heaven. Now she was here once again to fight another day.

Her mind full all she could do as she watched the crater that was once home grow small was hug her friends and look away. As she sat back in her seat reaching in her pocket feeling a folded envelop. Pulling it tentatively from her pocket she curiously and slowly unfolded the flaps revealing a letter and a key. She read it with wide eyes.

_My Dearest Buffy,_

_I wanted to give you a little something back. The key will open a door. I am hoping with all hope that it will be a door to a future you can live in._

_I love you Always Buffy,_

_William_

_1330 Prescott St_

_San Francisco_

Under the letter was another sheet of paper. It was a bank statement which made her jaw drop. She couldn't stop staring at it in awe. She read it over and over again in total disbelief:

_Account of William Hunter_

_1330 Prescott St_

_San Francisco, Ca_

_Beneficiary: Buffy Anne Summers_

_Sunnydale, Ca_

_Amount: $10,000,000_

_Account Number:1123581321_

She could hardly believe it. Her brain was cleared momentarily of all thought except those of Spike. As always Spike managed to surprise her once again. Ten million dollars! Was this for real? When did he ever have time to buy a house? He always made like he was hard up for cash. She remembered a time when she left him scrambling on the ground collecting bills she had thrown on the ground. He left her amazed. Well, he was a couple hundred years old. He was bound to win the lottery eventually.

"So where are we gonna go now? What are we going to do?" one of the potentials asked.

Giles was driving the school bus northward with nowhere in mind, "I really haven't had time to think it through. But I assure you we'll figure it out together. For now let's just focus on getting bloody hell away from this God forsaken place."

"Here, here!" Xander chimed in.

"We're going to San Francisco", Buffy announced from the back of the bus.

"What's in San Francisco?" Willow asked.

"To be honest I not sure but where else are we gonna go?" she wasn't planning on telling the gang about Spike's letter until they reached San Francisco. She wanted to make sure it was a real deal before she got everyone's hope up. If spike was for real the potentials had a home. They would be trained and cared for with no questioned asked. They would be given a life they deserved.

"San Francisco it is then", Giles agreed.

They rode in silence for hours restless with no words. There was nothing to say. The next step could be figured out later there was just too much to deal with now. They were all terrified of the uncertainty but what really is certain about life? The only certainty they all shared was the fact they were survivors. All of them: Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, the Potentials. They had all lost so much but they survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

They pulled up to the address Buffy had read on Spike's letter. Each of them looked questioningly at Buffy. All she said was, "I inherited a key."

They continued to stare at her but stayed silent. They knew when Buffy was ready they would be told. Giles parked their big yellow school bus in front of the house. It was a beautiful probably built at the end of the 19h century. It was surrounded by other beautifully preserved 19th century homes. The neighborhood was a grand sight.

Nearly everyone walked to the house. Some went inside while other ventured to the back yard. Buffy stayed behind taking in the view then caught figure of a man from the corner of her eye. He was someone she recognized. How was it even possible?

"It can't be", she whispered as she began walking toward the house across the street without a word to the others. The weariness in her bones diminished slightly with the need to reach him. She climbed the front steps reaching him as he rang the door bell.

"Leo?" she asked quietly.

The man turned around with a look of pure surprise on his face, "Buffy?" He recognized her from the same place she recognized him…heaven.

That one word from his lips, her name, triggered a fury of fist and feet. She grabbed him by the collar throwing him over her shoulder effortlessly. He landed on his back with an, "umph!" He struggled to his feet before she reached him. He might be an angel but she was far from it. Buffy was in a barely controllable rage but still strong and graceful.

His arms were up in defense and no attempt to fight back. He let her pound his human form mercilessly. She'll have to get tired sometime. Well that was his hope at any rate. She threw expert kicks and well placed punches. He was a sturdy being but he still felt the pain of each of the blows. Buffy was not an average girl and he was well aware of her capabilities.

Suddenly the door opened amidst the flurry that was Buffy and Leo revealing the occupant. Leo had forgotten he had knocked on the door mere seconds ago before Buffy had found him. Piper Halliwell stepped onto her front porch with shock and surprise written over her face. Instinctively she raised her hands quickly freezing the scene. Most of the seen would be more accurate. Leo stood motionless with his hands up but the tiny woman pounding him was able to follow through with a mighty upper cut sending Leo flying an unnatural distance. No one that small should have that much power. This girl was supernatural and a great force of good not to be met in a dark alley. Demons would fear her for good reason.

Buffy stopped throwing her furious fists looking amazed. She finally noticing that all things around her were frozen in mid motion. Birds in mid flight, people in mid walk, trees in mid sway, Leo unmoving on his back hands up in mid defense. She looked over to see a very angry and astonished woman on the porch. She suddenly started screaming, "what the hell is going on? Why didn't you freeze? Why are beating the hell out of my boyfriend? How are you able even able to that?"

"You did this?" Buffy asked waving her hands wide indicating the still frozen seen. "Nice", she continued approvingly.

Piper looked at her dumbfounded not knowing what to do. She answered frantically, "Y-Yes and you were also supposed to freeze. Why didn't you? Are you a witch?"

"No but I can introduce you to a very powerful one", Buffy said smugly.

"Wait one minute! You didn't answer my question! Why are beating on my boyfriend?"

Buffy took a deep shaky breath falling slowly to her knees then said quietly, "he broke a promise to me."

With the sight before her Piper felt her heart break for the girl, "how do you know him? What kind of promise?"

Tears were flowing freely down Buffy's cheeks, "unfreeze the scene and asked him."

Piper once again raised her hands immediately the scene began moving and Leo let out a yelp and landing hard, "ouch!"

"Leo, honey, I think you have some explaining to do", Piper said glaring at him from above.

He looked up, "Piper!" He was getting up off the ground and moving towards the house.

"Ah, yeah…Leo what the hell is going on? And who is she? Damnit! Someone answer me," she demanded more forcefully.

Buffy was still on her knees breathing heavily. He went to her not answering his girlfriend. When his hand touched Buffy's skin she fell forward for him to catch.

"I'm not sure of everything but I will do my best to explain. Let's get her inside", he said already gathering the young woman in his arms. He walked through the front door toward the living room depositing his load to the couch.

"Okay Leo spill."

"This is Buffy. She came to us…to me. She was destined to be a Whitelighter but she was pulled away violently and I couldn't locate her. We…I thought I lost her."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. Not entire anyway. To get the whole story we'll have to ask her."

"Oh, God Leo she's bleeding," Piper said pointing to a large red stain on Buffy once white shirt.

Leo pulled the flap of her jacket to reveal a stab wound and several black and blue areas. This girl had been in one hell of fight. He put his hands over the wounds. A bright gold flowing light emitted from his hands into Buffy's body healing her.

"She was hurt by demons or I wouldn't have been able to heal her."

"Heal her? You healed her? What? How could you do that?"

"Piper there are things you don't know about me. I have secrets like you have secrets."

"Gee you think, Leo? We need to have a serious discussion about what ever it is you are? If you healed her why isn't she waking up?"

"Her wounds are more than physical", he told her quietly.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so. She just needs to rest and let her mind work."

"So, do you have any idea where she came from?" She asked.

The only response he had was a shrug of his shoulders. He had no clue. He didn't have the answers but he was desperately hoping to get some once Buffy, his charge, awoke. All they could do for now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I borrowed words directly from season one **Charmed: "Love Hurts".** I wanted to make sure Leo's story was told fully. Why change a good thing?

Enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Part 3**

Buffy stayed unconscious for a long while. The whole time Piper sat by her side glaring at Leo. The longer they waited the more time Piper had to think and the angrier she got. They had not spoken since bringing the girl into the house. Piper still had her doubts about Buffy but her maternal instinct had won over. She sat their worried about the girl now occupying her couch.

Finally Leo nervously broke the silence, "Piper I'm sorry. Can we please talk about this?"

Piper looked at Leo angrily, "I don't think I'm ready to talk to you yet."

"Piper, please."

"Okay, you want to talk. Fine! Let's talk…who is this girl? Where do you know her from? What promise did you break? And come to think of it you never answered me. What and who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You were never supposed to find out."

"Find out what, Leo?"

"Ahhh…"

"LEO!" Piper's voice seemed to reverberate off the walls.

Just then the front door opened revealing Phoebe Halliwell who spoke as entered the house, "what'd Leo do now?"

Phoebe made her way in the room catching sight of the girl passed out on the couch, "who's that?"

"Buffy", Piper told her.

"Buffy?"

In the back ground Buffy started to stir, "hold on I think she's coming around."

Buffy had not opened her eyes yet but looked as if she were waking slowly. They had no way of knowing she was hearing a telepathic message from Willow. _'Buffy where are you? We're getting worried? Buffy can you hear me?'_ Dreamily Buffy spoke aloud, "Will?"

"Easy sweetie you've been out for a while", Piper spoke in a comforting tone.

Hearing the strangers voice Buffy's eyes shot open in a panic, "who are you? Where am I what the hell is going on?"

"You need to take it slow we aren't going to hurt you", Piper said knelling down beside the couch.

Buffy realized as she tried to get in a defensive position that her body was refusing to answer her commands. If this woman wanted to hurt her she would be dead already. Giving in she laid her back down.

"Buffy, how are you feeling", Leo asked stepping into view.

The sound of his voice triggered a reaction none of them saw coming. The force of the emotions from Buffy nearly knocked Phoebe off her feet. She staggered into Piper, "whoa! That little girl is seriously pissed at him! Her anger is…solid."

"Are you alright?" Piper asked her holding her sister steady.

"I think so but she's getting ready to vanquish your boyfriend."

Buffy was now on her feet all weakness laid aside. She stood menacingly in front of Leo as he desperately pleaded with her, "Buffy please. I'm sorry. When you were called back I tried to find you but you… you were gone. I'm sorry Buffy I am so sorry."

"You promised me."

"I know", he said calmly with a face fully of sincerity and concern.

Phoebe looked over at Piper then whispered, "They know each other? I missed something here. What did I miss?"

Looking into Leo's eyes and seeing his sorrow Buffy collapsed to her knees repeating, "you promised me."

Phoebe took an audible breath closing her eyes, "Leo what did you do to this girl to cause such whacked out emotions? First I feel such anger and rage she nearly knocks me down. Now I feel like I want to crawl into a dark corner and cry until the world ends."

"I was her Whitelighter. She was…is my Charge", Leo told the sisters.

Both women stood staring. Leo continued attempting to clarify, "I'm a Whitelighter…a guide for new witches and prospective Whitelighters."

"What are you saying? She's a witch?" Piper asked exasperated.

Leo shook his head. Piper spoke in a soft voice, "So if Buffy's a Whitelighter-to-be, doesn't that mean that you used to be ..."

"Human?" Leo said finishing Piper's question, "Yes, it does. I was actually born right here in San Francisco. I had lived here all the way up till I went off to the war."

Buffy momentarily was forgotten as Piper questioned Leo, "You mean, like Vietnam?"

He took a breath before telling his story, "No. World War II. I left med school and enlisted as a medic. And I wanted to help save people, not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound, and I felt a sharp pain. And then the next thing I know, I was floating, surrounded by Whitelighters. And they offered me immortality ... and a chance to help special people like you and Buffy."

"I'm speechless. So I guess you know about the Halliwell sisters then?"

"That is the reason I was sent here. Piper there is something else you need to know…I never once doubted ... that I didn't make the right choice ...till I met you."

The moment was broken by a soft cough from Phoebe, "as lovely as this is we do have bigger problem."

"Leo what did you mean when you said Buffy here was called back?" Piper asked him.

"She was sent to us after sacrificing herself for the greater good. She saved the world…a lot. To many time for us to count."

"She died?"

Leo nodded, "yes and was preparing to be a Whitelighter. But she was ripped away from us. I was responsible for her transition and did everything I knew to do in order find her again but she was gone."

Buffy now awake and composed enough to speak interrupted the conversation, "I was ripped from heaven and there are no words to describe what that feels like." She pointed to Leo, "you promised me I'd never feel lost or sad or scared again. You promised I'd be complete and I wouldn't have to fight. But I was tore from heaven and sent back to hell. How does that happen? Why did you let that happen?"

Leo turned to her, "Buffy you were deeply loved here. Loved enough to have Osiris summoned. A powerful force wanted you back. Osiris allowed it."

"Will, what did you do? It was Willow. She's the only one powerful enough to do it. She was playing with some dark stuff then. It was dangerous but none of saw it in time. I'm not surprised she could revive the dead. But I didn't come back whole. I didn't come back human."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not sure where to go from here. Open to suggestions if you like what you read so far.

**Part 4**

Leo was shocked by Buffy's last statement, "What do you mean you weren't brought back human?"

Buffy couldn't believe him. How hard was this to understand? A spell was cast and she was brought back wrong. She spoke with disgust lacing her tone toward him, "Do I need to spell it out for Leo? I'm not what I once was. I'm different now after…after being pulled back. I was brought back wrong as in NOT HUMAN!"

"Buffy you are human."

Defiantly she said, "No. If I were human you wouldn't have lost me and Spike wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"You can say that as many time as you want Leo but I'll never believe it. I don't know what I am but it isn't human. It's not…" Buffy trailed off with hot tears flowing down her face.

Phoebe being the compassionate soul that she was went to Buffy. She couldn't stand the sight of someone so young in so much emotional anguish. It wasn't right. It wasn't just. Phoebe reached out to the young girl with every intention of pulling her in a tight hug. As soon as Phoebe's fingers touched Buffy bright blinding white lights filled not only her eye but her entire brain. Nothing else could break through. It was like nothing else she had ever experienced. It was an overwhelming premonition of nothing.

Piper could see beads of sweat form across her younger sister's forehead and her face suddenly lost of all color. Piper not knowing what else to do pulled Phoebe away and out of the premonition. Phoebe fell sweaty and breathless to the floor with Piper guiding her. Her skin was now so pale she was nearly gray. Her entire body shook from the shock.

Piper eyed Buffy briefly before speaking placing full attention on family, "honey, are you alright. What did you see?"

Phoebe struggled to speak while leaning heavily against Piper. Her words came out in breathy barely a whisper, "I don't know…I don't know." Her eyes were visibly growing heavy. She was trying to fight off dizziness and sudden wave nausea. Touching Buffy was the longest 60 seconds of her life _'note to self: DO NOT touch that girl again!'_

Another person entered the manor. The front door had opened and closed without any of them realizing it. They were effectively distracted by the young blonde girl in the middle of the room now looking extremely distressed.

Prue Halliwell suddenly revealed herself from the foyer surprised at the sight before her. She saw Leo standing there with a stunned look. Phoebe looked pale and nearly unconscious on floor in Piper's arms. And an unknown female figure repeating over and over again _'I'm not human. You see! I'm not human.'_

Being the fighter she is Buffy shook herself free of that binding thought seeing the two women on the floor as if for the first time. She stepped toward them ignoring the newcomer. She wasn't worried about an ambush at this stage. It was an automatic response as she went to help. When protection from ultimate evil has been your job for so many years it's hard to fight when someone…a human was hurt. Buffy now ignoring her own pain went to Phoebe. When Phoebe saw the girl come close she nearly screamed begging, "No! Please don't touch me again."

Prue went to her sisters where Phoebe was whimpering softly now, "Please don't touch me again."

Prue heard something in baby sister's voice. It was fear. Prue very rarely saw Phoebe scared. Her baby sister was probably the bravest person she knew. She depended on Phoebe to be the rock, brave and unwavering. The scene before her unnerved her to no end. Acting automatically to protect her family she waved her hand through the air. When her target had not moved away as intended Prue shared her sister's fear, "Nothing happened! Why didn't anything happen? Piper what's going on? Is Phoebe okay? She doesn't look good."

"Phoebe, honey, are you still with us?" Piper spoke while supporting Phoebe who had her head in her sister's lap. There was no answer. "I think she passed out", Piper said with worry evident in her voice not fully acknowledging Prue's presence. When Piper finally looked up she saw her other sister looking over her, "She doesn't freeze either but apparently she's susceptible to premonitions. It's a very long story which I don't real understand. Leo however, knows a lot more then he has been letting on."

"Phoebe had a premonition? What did she see?" Prue searched her memory for this kind of reaction from one of Phoebe's other visions. She came up empty and it worried her. Who the hell is this girl? What is she if not a witch?

"I don't know", Piper told her older sister while cradling her younger sister. Phoebe was no longer audible. Her breathing was slow and steady. Piper was hoping silently that she was simply asleep and not in some sort of a coma from the shock.

"LOOK! I'm not human!" Buffy said in a barely controlled panic. The words _'what are you?'_ rang in her head. She had been asked that question to many times today. It was all too much.

As if waking up from a dream Leo acted, "Buffy wait its okay. Please listen to me. You're human. I promise you. You are human."

As soon as he spoke those words he regretted it. He had broken one promise to this broken girl. Now he was attempting to do it again. Buffy screamed back in response to his words, "no! No! NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO PROMISE ANYTHING!"

"Buffy, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm broken and you're sorry!" Buffy backed against the wall. With no where else to escape she sank to the floor drawing her knees to her chest.

Leo walked slowly over to her. When she didn't move he place a tentative hand on her face. The same golden light which healed her wounds seemingly hours ago once again flowed from his hand. He spoke gently with remorse in his voice, "Buffy you are human. You are flesh and blood. You are a great force of good to be reckoned with. You are needed here for the survival of you friends…your family. You are needed for the survival of the world. You are human. I need you to please believe me. I'm begging you for forgiveness."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Piper and Prue moved Phoebe's unconscious and pale form off the floor carefully placing her on the couch. Prue knelt beside her baby sister. This is not a sight she could ever get used to, one of her sisters looking so sick. She bent her head to Phoebe's ear, "Pheebes can you hear me? I want to wake up, okay. Phoebe, wake up. Please wake up."

Prue looked at Piper saying as calm as possible, "maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"She looks a lot better now but if she doesn't wake up soon I'll be the one dialing 911", Piper said running light fingers through her youngest siblings hair. Worry etched both of their faces. Phoebe had not woken up to her sisters' ministration and it was disturbing them greatly.

Their complete attention had not left Phoebe. The two sisters effectively ignored Leo while he stayed with Buffy. Both of them were now on the floor. Buffy had backed into the wall then slide down tucking her knees to her chest. Leo knelt beside her in an attempt to ease the pain. A pain he had caused with to many broken promises to count. He did it to Piper now Buffy.

He took away the pain the only way he knew how. He placed a hand to Buffy's head allowing the healing glow to emanate. The last time he had done this kind of healing in had back fired tremendously. He had been trapped away from his charge and not able to ease her back in the world as she was meant to be. The last time the girl under his healing glow nearly lost her mind and her self. That was not going to happen this time. It was a promise he planned to keep.

Leo kept his hand upon Buffy's head for a long while. The glow went unnoticed by the Halliwell sisters. Buffy was fighting Leo emotionally and mentally. She might not have meant to but she wasn't allowing him to help her.

When the golden glow finally ceased he told her, "Buffy, I am with you and I will not leave you again."

Briefly Prue's attention fell on Leo and the stranger. When she heard his last statement she became livid. He was speaking so tender to this strange woman proclaiming love or whatever to her. She wanted to put Leo's head on a platter and serve it to Piper. Coming to sister's defense as she always did she said, "Leo what is this! You son of a bitch!" Prue yelled moving quickly to the couple.

Piper stopped her, "Prue wait. You missed a lot before you came in."

Prue still looking pissed reluctantly did as she was asked, "okay tell me before I take his head off…both of them."

Leo looked startled by this announcement, "Whoa, Prue no need to get violent. There is an explanation for all of this."

"This better be good or I will hurt you", Prue told him honestly.

"It's not his fault", Buffy said after a long silence. She was getting to her feet.

"I'm listening", Prue said impatiently waiting for the logical reasoning for this situation.

"The simplest explanation is…Leo feels responsible for me because I am his charge."

"His charge?"

"Yes. He was my guardian angel before and then my teacher after I died."

"You died?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe that story even if I told you." Buffy paused thinking about the past couple of hours remembering Piper's freezing the scene outside and Phoebe's premonition. Shaking her head slightly she said, "Then again maybe you would."

Prue waited without a word. She was starting to be intrigue rather than angry with this young girl before her. It was hardly explainable now. But she did want to hear this outrageous story of how Leo met this tiny blonde girl claiming to have died and what had happened to Phoebe.

Buffy spoke quietly at first, "I am a Vampire Slayer. You really need Giles for this part. His delivery is so much more enthusiastic than mine ever could be. You have no idea how many times I wanted to quit but I the Slayer. I can't quit. Do you know how hard it is to save the world when you are a freshman in high school? I was 14 and knew then I would never live to see 20."

Just like that Prue's heart broke for girl in front of her. She didn't know if the story was true but the tone in which it was told was gut wrenching.

Buffy continued breaking through the older woman's thoughts, "into each generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness…blah, blah, blah the Slayer is born. I heard so much I memorized it...most of it anyway. I never wanted this but I had no choice. You know I was different from the rest. I survived time after time. Giles told me I lived because I had friends and family. I lived because I loved and was loved. A Slayer is supposed to fight alone but I never did. I never had to…"

Prue interrupted when a thought struck her, "Slayer? Why does that sound so familiar?"

Buffy gave a slight shrug of her shoulders it was now her turn to wait. She would carry on with the story once she was permitted.

From behind them someone said in a hoarse voice, "Slayer? Wait you're in the book. It says you are a great force of good with strength beyond the supernatural but you're so…so little."

Prue turned around nearly yelling in surprise, "Phoebe you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've hit by a 10 ton truck. I'm exhausted", Phoebe answered taking a deep steady breath and closing her eyes again.

"What happened? What did you see?" Prue asked anxiously.

"I don't know if I can explain it. When I touch her I had a…I don't know what I had. It was a premonition of nothing. It was like there wasn't a future to see. It was one of the strangest experiences I ever had. My entire brain filled with bright white light. It was painfully blinding but I couldn't let go. I wanted to but I was stuck there. After that I don't know."

Buffy broke it in saying, "you didn't see a future because I'm not supposed to have one. I mean who has a future after being dead for three months."

"Three months?" Phoebe asked excitedly forgetting how she was feeling.

"How did you come back?" Prue asked once again intrigued.

Buffy showed them the only smile she had given them all night. She felt calmer than she had in a very long time. To her surprise her anger and fear had drained away almost completely, "I had to fight a God but I lost. On a journey to find myself I found out that death was my Gift. At first I didn't understand but then I realized I wasn't afraid to die. I knew what I had to do. I willingly gave up myself to save my friends. I saved the world with my blood sparing my sister. My friends had a funeral. Then I was pulled from heaven to find myself buried alive and clawing my way out of the dirt."

"Do you know what brought you back?" Phoebe asked.

Buffy's answer was simple, "Willow…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the consensus seems to be my story has been moving a little to fast and I have to explain where heck is the gang. My apologies my brains tends kick into over drive especially when I have an idea I want to get out. **

**Let's say they are there but were checking out the house while Buffy caught sight someone she thought she knew. It just took them a few minutes to figure it out and for a little while they were frozen.**

**I'll do my best to tie things together. Thanks for all the reviews and the much needed constructive criticism. **

**Part 6**

'_Buffy! Where are you?' _Buffy heard Willow's voice sounding in her head.

"Willow? What does that mean?" Phoebe asked in response to Buffy's admonition.

"Wait a second", Buffy told the strangers in front of her holding up a hand to silence them then closed her eyes. She then added, "It's been a awhile since we've done this and I need to concentrate. My friends are looking for me."

'_I'm here, Will…"_ Buffy connected mentally to Willow momentarily but was interrupted by another voice cutting through her currently thin layer of concentration. "You're telepathic?" it was Phoebe again. Buffy was getting frustrated all she needed was five minutes of concentration. Flustered she turned to the youngest of three sisters speaking, "give me like five minutes and I'll answer that question." Again Buffy closed her eyes.

'_Will?'_ Buffy called out with her mind attempting to connect with her best friend.

'_Buffy…God we thought something happened to you. I went into the house and when I turned around you weren't there. Where are you? None of the other saw you', _Willow answered back.

'_They were frozen."_

'_Frozen?'_

'_Later, Will. I think I'm inside the house across the street. I was unconscious at the time so who knows.'_

'_Are you okay?'_

'_I'm fine but there is a long story here.'_

'_Giles and I are walking that way now.'_

Buffy opened her eyes looking at everyone in the room, "sorry. I've been a little off. I don't usually have to concentrate like that to connect with Willow and to answer your question Phoebe, yes and no. I'm not telepathic per se but I know someone who is. When she is in hear shot so to speak we can talk…mentally. Anyway, my friends are coming for me. I kind of disappeared when I saw Leo. I haven't even seen the house yet."

Prue cut in asking, "What house?"

"1330 Prescott Street", Buffy answered.

"The shapeshifters' house?"

"Shapshifters? How ironic is that a demon inherits a house from a demon", Buffy said.

"What demon?"

"A Vampire", all of them looked at her.

"It's a very long story. Please don't ask", Buffy pleaded sounding exhausted after the day's events.

Leo walked up to her, "how do you feel now?"

Buffy thought about a moment and was surprised by her answer, "good. I feel good. Better than I have in months." She looked at him, "what did you do?"

"I healed you", he stated simply. The fact was he did a little more than that. The last time he tried to heal someone's state of mind it back fired on him because he was kidnapped. This time will be different because he'll be close by to control it.

There was a knock at the door and no one made a move to answer it. Everyone just looked at each other dazed and confused. Buffy told the surprised group, "I told Willow where I was."

"Oh", Prue said moving out of the room to foyer leaving Piper standing there still trying to figure out her so called boyfriend and Phoebe sitting tiredly on the couch gathering her energy.

Prue opened the door revealing a young woman with red hair and an older well groomed gentleman. To Prue's surprise the man spoke in an English accent, "hello…ah, we…we just moved in across the street and we were looking for our..." Her thoughts wandered away from the man at the door She loved a man with an Accent. Sean Connery popped into her stalling her thoughts at the open door. She cleared her throat embarrassed, "hello…I'm sorry. She's in here."

Prue stepped aside allow the couple entry into her open. Together they walked into the living room.

Buffy greeted them, "hey guys."

"Buffy thank God you alright. You just disappeared. None of the girls saw where you had gone."

"Giles calm down. You gonna have an aneurysm. I'm fine", Buffy told him.

"Buffy this is not a laughing matter after everything we have just been through. We have to get the girls ready. I did some research and found a He…helmet", Giles stopped his training of thought realizing what he was about to reveal to a room full of strangers.

Buffy smiled almost laughing, "a helmet, Giles?"

He just shrugged his shoulders in response as she continues, "I can't escape my destiny can I?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

"I know, Giles. What did you find?"

"Buffy do you really think we should talk about this here?" Willow asked.

"It's as good a place as any, Will. They're witches."

Willow looked excited but Prue as the oldest and the most protective looked disapproving and said, "well, there goes our cover."

Before Willow could form any questions for the sisters about their witchcraft references and spells they have cast Buffy told Prue, "Your secret identity is safe with us. I just figured we could join forces. You know Giles and Willow are great with the research. Xander is great with a hammer. The girls are training everyday. We'd be unstoppable. So, what did you find?"

Giles looked torn but gave in, "there is Hellmouth opening in Cleveland. There is evil brewing near the surface. I suggest we send at least two of the girls to look things over."

"Giles we knew about that one. There something else you're not telling me."

"That is not all I found", Giles said looking away from her.

Buffy gave a heavy sigh anticipating Giles' next words, "there is a Hellmouth here in San Francisco."

"Of course there is. Why should I ever have an actual life?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Buffy we have the potentials with us now. You won't have to do all the fighting. You could be a…ooh you could be a watcher", Willow said excitedly.

"Ah, excuse me", Piper asked looking at the three people lost in there own conversation but standing in the middle of her living room. She wanted answers.

Buffy, Giles, and Willow turned to her.

"I only understood every other word you have said. I might agree to work together if I knew what a Hellmouth is. Now that I think about it what is a potential? And Vampires?"


End file.
